pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HappyHerbertSingsBadly/LEAKED FNAF MOVIE SCRIPT PART 2
GUYS GUYS OMG THE SECOND SCRIPT FOR THE FNAF MOVIE HAS BEEN LEAKED HERE IT IS Mike Schmidt: Hey, I'm sort of broke, and I don't have a job, and I heard that Mr. Guy was fired and he totally didn't die, so I should apply for a job at Five Nights at Freddy's Pizza! Happy Herbert's Note: He called it Five Nights at Freddy's Pizza. This is an error that will likely be revised later. Mike Schmidt applies for the night guard. NIGHT ONE Mike Schmidt: oh night one its not like animatronics are going to kill me! Phone Guy: Hello? This is a recording. Animatronics are going to kill you. Mike Schmidt: FU- Phone Guy: Don't die or you're dead. Bye. Mike Schmidt: *looks at cameras* this shouldn't be too hard WHAT THE FUDGE THE CHICKENS GONE Chica: HI MY NAME IS CHICA Mike Schmidt: GO AWAY Chica: No. Mike Schmidt: Please? Chica: K Mike Schmidt: *looks at cameras* this shouldn't be too hard WHAT THE FUDGE THE RABBITS GONE Bonnie: HI MY NAME IS BONNIE Mike Schmidt: GO AWAY Bonnie: No. Mike Schmidt: Please? Bonnie: No. Mike Schmidt: hey look there's a bird over there HA MADE YOU LOOK *closes door* Bonnie: *pries door open* No. Mike Schmidt: GO AWAY Bonnie: K Mike Schmidt: *looks at cameras* this shouldn't be too hard WHAT THE FUDGE THE DOOR IS GONE Bonnie holds the left door on the Show Stage. Mike Schmidt: IS THERE AN EASY MODE FOR THIS GAME Scott Cawthon: Get the Android version and pay extra money!!!!1!!!!!11!!!!! Mike Schmidt: No. Scott Cawthon: Please? Mike Schmidt: No. Scott Cawthon: eh you can have a new door fine *hands Mike a wooden plank* Mike Schmidt: Uh thanks? *looks at cameras* this shouldn't be too hard WHAT THE FUDGE THE PLANK IS GONE Chick holds the plank on the Show Stage. Mike Schmidt: I AM GOING TO DIE 1 AM Mike Schmidt: *looks at cameras* this shouldn't be too hard WHAT THE FUDGE THE MONITOR IS GONE Mike Schmidt is no longer holding the monitor. Mike Schmidt: *grabs flashlight* SEE THIS IS WHAT NIGHT GUARDS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO oh a spider. WHAT THE FUDGE THE SPIDER IS GONE 2 AM Mike Schmidt: 2spooky4me Cheat code accepted. Skipped to 4 AM Mike Schmidt: Yay Phone Guy: Bite of '87 frontal lobe Mike Schmidt: AHHH WHAT THAT'S SCARY!! WHAT THE FUDGE THE FAN IS GONE 5 AM Mike Schmidt: DON'T DIE ME OR I'LL KILL YOU The power runs out. Mike Schmidt: ...is that bad? How did I even run out of power when I can only use the left door? Freddy: HY MY NAME IS FREDDY Mike Schmidt: GO AWAY Freddy: No. Mike Schmidt: Please? Freddy: No. Mike Schmidt: Are you just going to prolong my death by sitting there? Freddy: Yes. Mike Schmidt: I'm dead then, aren't I? Freddy: ...why can't you leave this place? Mike Schmidt: Oh right *walks out left doorway* Freddy: HEY Mike Schmidt: *runs* YOU CAN'T CHASE ME YOU'RE A ROBOT 6 AM Mike Schmidt: YAY I'M ALIVE Night 2 Mike Schmidt: FU- THE END Category:Blog posts